From Past Enemies to now Lovers
by IcedShards
Summary: My little fanfic. story of what happens to Amy Rose during the Mobius 40 years later comic series. She asks for help from one of her old enemies, but later on, she earns more than help from him. Rated M for lemon.
1. A Path to a New Life

As the citizens of New Mobotropolis prepared themselves for their upcoming queen and king's wedding ceremony, one pink hedgehog had her heart shattered into a million pieces. Amy Rose the Hedgehog, once serving as one of Knothole's Freedom Fighters now just sobbing her broken heart out.

"I-I can't b-believe he chose her o-over me," Amy continued to sob.

"After all I've done for him, he chooses that squirrel over me!" the pink hedgehog threw herself unto her bed and cried louder.

"Amy?" a soft female voice questions.

Slowly, the hedgehog lifts her head up and sees her good friend Julie-Su the Echidna standing by her bedroom door.

"What d-do you w-want, Julie?" Amy stammers as she buries her face into a white pillow.

"I was wondering where you were since I didn't see you in the throne room, sweetie," the pink echidna responds.

"Isn't bad enough it's happening now and you rubbing it in my face?" the pink hedgehog growled.

"I'm sorry, but Amy, just go for the heck of it. I know for you it isn't the best moment of your life," the female echidna replies once more.

"Julie-Su, he broke my heart! Can't you damn see I'm torn up enough!" Amy shouted angrily at her echidna friend.

"Then…what are you going to do?" Julie asks as she slowly backs away from the enraged hedgehog.

"I WANNA DIE NOW!" Amy screamed before she ran out of her room, out the door, and into the streets of the city.

"Amy! Wait!" the pink echidna quickly runs after her pink hedgehog friend.

"Leave me alone, Julie! My life is ruined now! I'd rather jump off a cliff and die now!" Amy shouted back to Julie before she gained a burst of speed and ran off into a forest nearby.

"Poor girl, all her life she tried to make him see her true love for him and he, in the end, breaks her heart completely," Julie stated sadly as she stopped racing after her friend.

"Sonic, you moron…" the pink echidna growled softly as she begun to walk back towards Acorn Castle.

Running through bushes, trees, fallen leaves plus sticks crunching below her boots, Amy finally seized to stop running and looked around her surroundings.

"I'm sorry, Julie, but now, I'm choosing my path leading to a new life," Amy stated to herself as she pulled out a warp ring from her red shorts pocket.

"Starting with seeing an old enemy," the pink hedgehog said as she walked inside the portal the warp ring created and disappeared a few seconds later.

Shortly after teleporting using the warp ring's technology and powers, Amy now appeared in Anti-Mobius aka Moebius. Dark stormy clouds filled what used to be a clear blue sky. Not one soul was inside Moebius' streets.

"Yep, this place still hasn't changed one bit," Amy stated to herself as she walked towards Anti-Acorn Castle.

'He better be here.'

Letting herself inside the dark castle's front doors, the female hedgehog now quietly strolled in the corridors leading to the throne room.

'Why is it always so quiet in here?'

At last, reaching the throne room, Amy's eyes gazed up to the throne seat where a green male hedgehog sat and was in a deep sleep.

'Lazy ass Scourge.'

The pink hedgehog quietly stepped up to the throne seat and gently shook the green hedgehog.

Feeling the gentle movements, the green hedgehog slowly opened his eyes to reveal bright and piercing ice blue colored irises.

"What the-? What the hell are you doing here?" the male hedgehog questioned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Here's the deal: I want to make Blue suffer," Amy responded with hint of revenge in her voice.

"**You**want to hurt Ole Blue? Ha, don't make me laugh, girl," the green hedgehog bursted out laughing.

"Scourge, I'm serious," the female replied sternly.

"You are? Alright, what did Blue do to you that make you want to kill him?" Scourge questions her as he removes his red sunglasses and looks at the pink hedgehog.

"He broke my heart. He's damn getting married to Sally the freaking Squirrel right now," Amy growled as her hands curl up to tight fists.

"He's getting married to Miss I'm Princess of Mobius? Wow, I thought she'd never take him back," the green king replied as he put his red shades back on and stood up.

"Neither did I, but now it's being official," Amy stammered out before she suddenly broke out into salty tears.

"You really did love him, didn't you?" Scourge asked as he made his way to the now crying Amy.

"Of course I did! But he couldn't get that in his damn mind and now I freaking hate his guts!" the once more enraged hedgehog shouted angrily.

"Chill, girl, you don't wanna wake up the Suppression Squad," the verde hedgehog replied softly as he put his black leathered arm around her.

"I j-just don't know what to do a-anymore," Amy then buried her face into the king of Moebius' chest and cried softly.

Feeling a bit awkward of the position the female hedgehog was holding him in, Scourge stroked her quills gently.

"Hey, calm now. Tell you what, you can sleep inside my room and we can talk about this tomorrow in the morning," the verde king whispered softly into her ear.

"O-okay," the pink hedgehog stuttered as she let go of her used to be enemy.

"C'mon," Scourge said before he started walking upstairs towards his room.

'Wow, his city hasn't changed, but he has.'

The green king twisted a door knob, opened the door, and led his visitor inside his room.

"Just lay down on the bed and go to sleep," Scourge told Amy before he started to walk out his room.

"Scourge, where **you** going to sleep?" Amy questioned before snuggling inside the king-sized bed white sheets.

The male hedgehog stopped in his tracks and looked back at the female hedgehog.

"I'll just sleep on the throne seat," the verde hedgehog replied.

"Why don't you just sleep in your bed with me?"

A small grin curved on Scourge's lips. "Are you asking me to have sex with you?"

"What! No! I'm just saying it'll probably be more comfortable to sleep on a bed than a chair," Amy replied quickly.

"If you say so," the green king responded as he made his way back to his bed.

"Maybe you haven't changed that much," Amy grumbled as she scooted to the right side of the bed to allow the green hedgehog to sleep on the right side.

"Heh, girl, you won't be surprised anymore," Scourge stated as he slipped inside the bed sheets.

"Do you even remember my name and who I am?" Amy questioned him.

"Of course, you're Amy Rose, used to be Sonic's well known fan," Scourge replied as he took off his red shades and placed him on a counter beside his bed.

"Nice touch of putting the words 'used to be'," the pink hedgehog remarked.

"Hey, you're the one who said you hate his guts now," the green male replied as he yawned.

"Whatever," the female hedgehog responded before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"Sleep tight, dear Amy," the verde hedgehog smirked as he as well fell asleep into another deep sleep.


	2. New Feelings

Dim light now surrounded two hedgehogs that were sleeping on the same bed. No bright light ever shone on Moebius ever since Anti-Jules the Hedgehog's death that Scourge purposely delivered. As a still sleepyhead Amy awoken, she noticed the dim light and decided to let the green king continue to rest.

'I wonder if I can use his bathroom and if there are any spare clothes for me.'

Quietly slipping out of the bed sheets, the pink hedgehog tiptoed over to a closet and slid-opened it. A purple spaghetti tank top with brown shorts just above the knees along with a pair of red fingerless gloves and red rings around the wrists seemed to appeal to the pink hedgehog. Before the female hedgehog could close the closet, she felt a warm hand on her left shoulder. Out of girl habit, she screamed until a white gloved hand covered her mouth to stop her loud sounds of voice.

"Girl, calm your ass down! It's just me," Scourge whispered in her ear.

"Scourge, you jerk! You scared the crap outta me," Amy growled slightly as she turned to face him.

"Sorry, I just opened my eyes and didn't see you and thought you ditched me," the verde hedgehog stated as he walked back to the same counter he placed his red shades on before going to sleep.

"Alright? Mind if I use your bathroom to get myself cleaned up?" Amy asked as she takes the outfit she chose earlier and hangs it on her arm.

"Help yourself, Ames," the green king replied as he put on his red sunglasses.

"Thank you, but you better not peek. I still remember you're considered a pervert," Amy warned as she walked to at the bathroom.

"Heh, I won't peek alright," the verde hedgehog smirked as he starred at Amy.

"You haven't changed **at****all**," Amy rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her.

'Or have I, Ames?'

Impulsively, Scourge made his way to the bathroom door until he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

'Damn, ruined my fun with her.'

Walking in another direction, Scourge made his way to the bedroom door and opens it to find an orange with sky blue eyes fox was standing in front of the door.

"Miles, what do you want?"

The orange fox first bow down to his king then asks, "Good morning, Sire, do you have any plans today?"

Before the king could answer to the kitsune, the bathroom opens and the pink hedgehog has a yellow towel wrapped around her damped body.

"Amy Rose? What is she doing here, Sire?" Miles questions to his ruler.

"I'll explain in a bit, Miles, right now, get all of the Suppression Squad asses in the throne room," Scourge demands.

"Right away, your majesty," Miles bows a second time and walks downstairs to the throne room.

"Anti-Tails? Well, as he prefers 'Miles'," Amy states to herself as she unwrapped the towel and let it drop to floor.

"Yeah, he still…"

The green hedgehog cut off his statement as he turned around and saw the pink hedgehog. His eyes were glued onto her body and the outfit she chose from his closet.

'Whoa, puberty has done her a well job.'

"Scourge, are you okay?" the pink hedgehog waved a hand in front of the male's face.

"You just look so damn hot," the verde hedgehog's ears flatten as his eyes lowered a bit.

"Thank you," Amy could feel herself blush.

Surprisingly, the king wrapped his arms around the female's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Scourge! What the hell!" the pink hedgehog managed to shout before she was pulled by the force of Scourge's strength.

Not a single word came out from Scourge's mouth; instead, he pressed his lips against Amy's soft and silken lips.

'What the hell is he doing?'

At first, Amy didn't understand, but decided to return the kiss slowly. Liking the fact she kissed back, Moebius' king deepened the kiss between them. A soft red blush spread across the pink female's cheeks as she brushed her tongue on her ally's lips, wanting to enter his mouth. Sensing her tongue, the green male parted his lips and allowed the pink hedgehog to enter his mouth.

'W-why do I feel funny?'

Obliging to the king's approval of letting her enter his mouth, her tongue snaked in his mouth and began a friendly wrestling match with his tongue. Now, desiring nothing, but to give pleasure to the female, Scourge laid Amy down on his bed and continued their tongue wrestling match.

'Oh god, he better not be thinking of…'

The green hedgehog lifted himself up from being on top of the pink hedgehog and whispered softly into her ear,

"I'm about to send your body feelings that it'll enjoy forever."


	3. Round 1 of Making Love

**_Lemon Warning_ **

Amy's jade green eyes widen when she heard the male's sentence, but she knew deep down inside she wanted him to take her innocence. She knew once she saw the soft side of the green king, she had fallen inlove with her past crush's doppelganger.

'Screw Sonic, I have Scourge and I love him now.'

Accepting the green male's statement, the pink furred hedgehog unbuttoned her shorts and let Scourge take it from there.

"Aww, Ames, you're making me do most of the work," Scourge playfully whined.

"Heh, now it's your turn to serve someone, Sire" Amy joked as she let loose of the straps of her spaghetti shirt.

"It better be worth it in the end," he grinned and slipped off the shorts and shirt from her body.

Now seeing her in no more clothing, just her womanly body, the green hedgehog's eyes widen once more and he felt a little something-something in his lower mid section.

"Shit…" the verde hedgehog mumbled under his breath.

"Hehe, I got you excited, didn't I?" Amy grinned at the fact she got the king erect easily.

"You sure did, babe," Scourge smirked as he took off his black leather jacket and white gloves.

The female hedgehog smiled as she sunk down to her knees and crawled up to her ally.

"May I, your majesty?" Amy purrs softly as she looked up at the green hedgehog with plea in her eyes.

"Have at it, Ames," Scourge grinned once more.

The pink hedgehog nods slightly as she takes the other hedgehog's manhood, which measured at 9 inches, into her warm and now watering mouth. Instantly feeling the warmth and wetness of the female's mouth, Scourge moaned softly. Amy blushed slightly as she began to suck on the tip of the male's organ.

'Ohh god, have you done this before, Ames?" Scourge moaned.

"N-nope," Amy mumbled out while still having the organ inside her mouth.

"You're just a beginner and you feel like a professional," the male hedgehog complimented her as he placed his hands on her head.

A bright red blush appeared on Amy's cheeks. Now getting used his taste, the female began to bob her head and moaned softly as she did it. Moaning even louder, Scourge pulled lightly on Amy's quills as he felt pressure rise on him. Not even thinking of letting him go that easily, the pink hedgehog popped his manhood out of her mouth and placed it in-between her large breasts and rubbed them against his organ.

"Ohh, so soft," the green hedgehog moaned as his climax was almost at its peak.

The pink furred hedgehog smiled as she began to lick the tip of the male's manhood. Feeling her tongue smoothly run over the tip of his member, the king instantly gave out and spilled his juices onto the other hedgehog's chest and muzzle. Blushing even more, Amy removed his majesty's member from her chest and stood up as he lowered to return her the favor.

"Like that, babe?" the verde hedgehog grinned as he looked up at her.

"I sure did, baby," Amy smiled as she licked the closest of his juices to her mouth.

"Good, now it's your turn," the king stated before he rubbed the female's flower with his hand.

Moaning softly and sensing a pleasurable feeling from below, the pink hedgehog placed her hands on the male's head. Knowing what she already desired, Scourge instantly buried his face into Amy's now damp sweet spot and began to lick all over her insides. Trying to fight off her screams, the pink hedgehog fought off her screams as best as she could, but failed.

"Oh Scourge! Go faster if you can! Eat me out!"

Smirking to Amy's pleas, the king obeyed her commands and licked faster and deeper inside her womanhood. Small gasps of pleasure were heard from Amy as she now began to scream in pleasure.

"Ohh! Just like that, baby!"

Liking her sweet taste, Scourge buried his face even more and licked faster. These actions drove the pink hedgehog mad and made her first orgasm occur.

"Ahh!" Amy screamed out as her juices spilled onto Scourge's muzzle.

Licking all her juices off his muzzle, the king smirked and stood up.

"You taste exactly like sugar," he complimented her.

"Thank you, you don't taste bad yourself," Amy returned the compliment and pressed her lips against his. Once more being caught in a make out frenzy, the two hedgehogs were overpowered by their hormones and desired nothing but each other's bodies. In their kissing process, the verde hedgehog slowly laid down the pink hedgehog onto his bed. While doing so, his kisses traveled to her cheek all the down to her neck where he began to suck on it. Cherishing each kiss and now the sucking at her neck, Amy moaned and opened her legs slightly. Noticing her legs being opened, the green king rubbed his manhood on her wet opening and got an instant soft moan from the pink furred hedgehog.

"Stop teasing me and please take me, my love," Amy moaned and parted her legs more.

"Then take you I shall…"


	4. Round 2 of Making Love

Slowly sliding his manhood inside the pink hedgehog's womanhood, both hedgehogs moaned softly. Once reaching her barrier, the green hedgehog hesitated and looked down at his new mate.

"Ames, you do know this is gonna hurt like hell, right?"

"I know, but please go on. I'll be okay," Amy assured the green king and gripped the bed sheets below her.

"If yah so…"

With one quick thrust, Scourge broke through Amy's innocence. Digging her claws into the bed sheets, the pink furred hedgehog winced in pain and a few seconds later, started to adjust to the pain as it slowly flowed away.

"You alright, babe?" Scourge questions her, not sure whether to thrust again or continue waiting.

"I-I'm okay…go on, please," the pink hedgehog outgrips the bed sheets and relaxed her body.

Thrusting slowly at first to make sure she was okay, the king later increased his speed which caused the pink hedgehog to scream out in pleasure once more.

"Ohh! Go faster, Scourge!"

Obeying her plea again, the verde hedgehog sped up some more which Amy reacted by clinging onto the male hedgehog and tying her ankles around his waist to raise her body. Feeling her closer, the king penetrates the female deeper and harder. Amy driven mad by these new actions, she feels her flower start to tighten around the king's shaft and pressure rise on her.

"S-Scourge, I-I'm getting c-close," moaned Amy as she closed her eyes.

"I know, I'm getting there as well," the king also moaned as he held the pink hedgehog close.

Now, remembering, how they were past enemies, the two hedgehogs panted slightly as their climaxes were close at their peaks. Remembering how each vibrant thrust sent a pleasurable and wonderful feeling to her body, Amy's second orgasm combined with the king's second orgasm spilled out in sync.

"Scourge!" Amy screamed as her orgasm spilled onto the male's organ.

"Amy!" Scourge screamed as his orgasm shot into the female's flower.

Both nearly collapsing onto each other, panting softly again, the two hedgehogs' orgasms ended as they looked at each other lovingly in the eyes.

"T-that was a-amazing," Amy huffed as she regained all her oxygen.

"It sure was," Scourge panted as he then held her face in his hands.

Placing her lips on the verde hedgehog's lips, the hedgehog couple kissed each other with indefinite passion and love. To neither of them would it occur to think they in future would be making love to each other. Going onto another tongue wrestling match, the king surrendered to the pink hedgehog and rolled over to make her on top and him below her.

"Now, why don't show your king a 'ride' of his life," Scourge grinned as he rubbed at Amy's sides.

"Heh, I sure will, Sire," Amy giggled as she straddled him and slowly began to move up and down.

Both moaning as the pleasurable feelings ran through their bodies, Amy started to ride the green king faster. The green king placed his hands on her hips, and began to thrust upwards when she came down. This new action/feeling drove Amy once more into another world of pleasure and sweet bliss.

"Oh! Scourge, I can feel you so deeply! Pound in me, baby!"

Liking her plea, the king obediently began to thrust with more force, but still in sync with Amy's thrusts which also increased their force and speed. Gasping a bit from the new force of thrusts from the male hedgehog, Amy began to slam her hips down on his majesty's manhood which caused him to pound inside the female hedgehog's womanhood.

"Oh! Sire, you feel so good inside of me!" Amy screamed in pleasure.

"S-same here, my queen," Scourge stammered out.

Gasping deeply, the pink hedgehog slowed down her riding as she felt her flower tighten around the male's shaft again and felt pressure once more rise in her.

"Ohh god, Scourge, I'm gonna spill again," Amy moaned as she closed her eyes again.

Sensing her need to orgasm, the verde hedgehog slowed down his thrusting and raised his hands up to her breasts where he began to fondle with them. Gasping again, Amy let out an ear shattering scream when she felt the pleasurable feelings overpower her and let out her third and final orgasm for tonight.

"_Scourge_!" Amy hollered as her sweet and warm juices spilled into the king's member again.

"_Amy!__" _Scourge also hollered as his warm and wet juices spilled into her sweet spot.

Amy collapsing onto the green hedgehog's lap and onto his body, panted heavily as their time of making love to each other ended. Every single movement both hedgehogs enjoyed to the end. Pulling out slowly of the pink hedgehog's flower, Amy moaned softly.

"That was magical," Amy huffed and smiled as she lay on the king's body.

"It sure was, sweets," Scourge panted as he laid the bed covers over them.

"Let's rest for a while, my queen, and later, we talk to the Suppression Squad," the green king suggested as his eyes started to shut.

"A-agreed, my king," Amy quietly replied as her eyes began to shut.

Both pairs of eyes now shut tightly, the king and soon to be queen of Moebius, rested among the white bed sheets and covers of the bed before waking up and explaining their plans for Mobotropolis to the Suppression Squad.


	5. Getting Ready for the Plan

As the pink furred hedgehog awoken from her nap, she instantly found herself starring into a pair of ice blue eyes. Recognizing the bright and piercing color of the irises of the pair of eyes she was starring into, a smile curved on her lips.

"I see Sleeping Beauty has awoken from her eternal sleep," Scourge joked.

"Heh, yes, the handsome king has awoken her," Amy replied jokingly.

The green king actually smiled and pressed his lips against his soon-to-be queen. Amy purred softly as she returned the soft kiss to her soon-to-be husband.

"You know, babe, Blue really did screwed up badly," Scourge stated as he sat up.

"Why do you say that, my king?" Amy questions him.

"Well, before I got to know you a bit more, I always thought you were just some crazy fan girl of Blue and always trynna to get him to go out with you," Scourge explained.

"And now, I see your real colors. You're beautiful, tough, smart, and most of all, caring about others," the green king replied as his ears flatten a bit.

Amy broke out into a deep red blush after hearing the king's confession about her.

"T-t-thank y-y-you," Amy squeaked.

"C'mon, I gotta introduce Moebius' new queen and other ruler," Scourge smirked as he took hold of Amy's hand.

"You know it, baby," Amy also smirked and took hold of the green king's hand.

The hedgehog couple, hand in hand, walked downstairs to the throne room. Already waiting for their king, the members of the Suppression Squad were getting impatient waiting for such a long time.

"What is taking him so long?" Miles questioned annoyingly.

"He sure likes to take his damn sweet time," Alicia stated as she paces around the throne room.

"Sorry to keep your asses waiting," Scourge stated as he entered the throne room with Amy following behind him.

'About fucking time, Sire.'

All 6 members of the Suppression Squad bowed down to their fearsome ruler, but all pairs of eyes nearly popped out when they saw who was behind him.

"Amy Rose?" the Suppression Squad cried out in unison.

"Hey, guys, miss me?" Amy smirked as she stood in front of them.

"Sire, what is she doing here?" Boomer (Anti-Rotor) questioned the green hedgehog.

"Suppression Squad, I want you all to meet your new queen: Amy Rose the Hedgehog," Scourge smirked as he sat down on his throne chair.

All 6 members bowed down to their pink hedgehog queen.

"Thank you, you six," Amy smiled as she walked up to the green king.

"Queen Rose, may I ask what you're doing here?" Miles questions the pink hedgehog.

"Well, I came here to join you Anti-Mobians to destroy Prime Mobius," Amy stated as her hands started to curl into tight fists.

"What is zee reason that you want to destroy Prime Mobius, ma queen?" Patch questions his queen.

"You see, Patch, Ole Blue got with Princess Drama Queen and broke my heart so I decided to come here and join you guys since I know your main goal is conquer Mobius and take over it so I'll help you guys in that since I know Mobius/New Mobotropolis very well," Amy explained to the french coyote.

"And you approved of this, Sire?" Alicia questions his majesty.

"Of course I did, Ally. This pink hedgehog has more guts and strength than any other girl I've came across," Scourge grinned at Amy and motioned her to come closer to him.

"Wow, Ah nevah thought Ah'd come across you again, girl," Buns (Anti-Bunnie) stated as she smiled at Amy.

"Buns! How did you get here?" Amy cried happily as she hugged the fully flesh and blood rabbit.

"As you might recall, Ah was with Dr. Kintobor (Anti-Eggman) with an Omega suit since Ole Greenie here kicked me outta the team and Ah had some disease, but after a few years, the disease went away and Ah was all bettah. So Ole Greenie took me back into the team and Ah gladly accepted his offer," Buns explained as she released the pink hedgehog from her embrace.

"Wow, well I'm glad you're okay and so good to see you again," Amy smiled as she walked back to the throne chair.

"Hey, Rose, you're not gonna say hi to your counterpart?" Rosy (Anti-Amy) stepped out of the group and grinned at her Mobian counterpart.

"Rosy! You're with the team now?" Amy's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Yeah, I got over the whole smashing your head thing and joined the team," Rosy quickly explained.

"Well, I'm glad you managed to control yourself now, Moebian me," Amy grinned as she sat in the green king's lap.

"Well then, Sire and your Highness, when shall we carry out an attack on Prime Mobius?" Alicia questions both of her rulers.

"Hmm, we first gotta have a plan before going into action," Amy stated.

"Don't worry your pretty head, babe, I'll think of the plan and let all of you know by tomorrow," Scourge grinned as he picked up the pink hedgehog bridal style and started to walk towards the staircase.

"Right now I have another plan in mind," the green king smirked and licked the pink hedgehog's ear.

"I can't wait to put into action," Amy smirked as well.

"Suppression Squad, dismissed and get some rest for tomorrow," the verde hedgehog ordered his attack team.

"Thank you, Sire and good night," all 6 members replied in unison and headed to each of their own rooms.

"You know, I think Amy's gonna be a better queen then Fiona," Alicia stated as she walked towards her room.

"Yeah," Miles responded before walking into his room which was to the left of Alicia's room.

Inside the king's and queen's room, the hedgehogs, sensing their hormones going crazy for one another, instantly broke out into another make out session.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you, my king," Amy muffled out while still kissing the green king.

"Right back at you, babe," Scourge also muffled out.

Laying the pink hedgehog on the king sized bed; the green hedgehog desired nothing, but to pleasure the female again.

"Let's start this game, Sire," Amy smirked.


	6. Hello, Queen Amy Rose

After finishing their little love game, the rulers of Moebius, smiled at each other and started to get ready for their attack on Prime Mobius. Morning had already risen. Amy, putting on the outfit she found earlier inside the closet as for Scourge, putting on his typical outfit consisting of his black leather jacket, red shades, and black with green sneakers. And let's not forget his silver crown on his head, resembling his royalty to Moebius.

"Hey, Ames, I have something for you," Scourge stated as he pulled out a crown similar to his except with three green emeralds lined across the middle of the crown.

"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful," Amy cooed as her eyes stayed focused on the crown.

"And only a beautiful queen deserves this," Scourge smiled as he placed the jewel on Amy's head.

"Oh you," Amy giggled as she playfully smacked Scourge's arm.

"C'mon, my queen," the green hedgehog smiled again and took hold of her hand once more and once more, walked towards the throne room.

'I can't wait to see Blue's face when sees this crown on me.'

Once reaching the throne room, the green king called forth the Suppression Squad. All six teammates rushed to the throne room and immediately bowed down to their king and queen.

"Nice timing, Suppression Squad," Amy complimented.

"Thank you, your Highness," the 6 Anti-Mobians replied.

Amy smiled noticing the Suppression Squad's gratitude and respect to her despite the fact she is a Mobian.

'Wow, these guys are nice once you get to know them better. Unlike the **others**, who probably haven't even bothered to go searching for me and that's if they noticed I'm missing…ungrateful bastards and bitches.'

Amy slightly growled to her thoughts and clenched her hands into tight fists. The green king noticed her sudden change of mood, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, the pink hedgehog unclenched her hands and sighed heavily.

"Queen Rose, are you alright?" Miles questions the pink queen.

"I'm alright, Miles, and please call me Amy," the pink hedgehog smiled as her anger brushed away.

"Very well then, Amy," Miles bowed once more to his queen.

"Alright, Suppression Squad, today, we commence our attack on Mobius," Scourge states as he pulls out a warp ring from his jacket's pocket.

"Wait, Sire, do we have a plan?" Alicia questions.

"Heh, don't worry, Ally, the plan will come to us," Scourge smirks and activates the warp ring.

"They'll be surprised to see this pretty face again," Amy grinned as she immediately jumped inside the portal.

"Wow, she's eager," Boomer commented.

"Let's go," Scourge said before also jumping inside the portal.

Following close behind him, the six Suppression Squad members jumped inside the portal and reappeared in Mobius, New Mobotropolis.

Amy's jade green eyes scanned left to right of the city.

"It's been a while," Amy commented softly as she made her way to Acorn Castle.

"Wow, take it easy there, babe," Scourge said as he walked next to the pink hedgehog.

Mobians on the streets instantly gasped at seeing the Moebian king.

"O-oh my g-gosh, i-i-it's him," one light brown squirrel stuttered as her dark blue eyes caught sight of the verde hedgehog.

"I'll go alert the king," a yellow canary with ocean blue eyes stated as he flew off towards Acorn Castle.

"Wait a minute…Amy Rose!" the light brown squirrel cried out in surprise.

Amy just glared at the squirrel and continued her way to the castle she once worked for.

'Oh now you notice I was gone.'

Once reaching the front doors of the castle, two guards were blocking the entrance of the castle. Both guards gasped at the sight of the pink and green hedgehogs. Fearing the green hedgehog, the guards moved aside and allowed the gang to enter the castle.

"Heh, thank you, boys," Scourge grinned as he entered the castle with the Suppression Squad following behind him.

Once inside the castle, the gang could hear the squawks of the canary they saw earlier.

"Wow, slow down there, Kenny. Can you repeat what you said?" a familiar male voice was heard from the throne room.

"H-he's b-back!" Kenny cried out.

"Who's he?" a cerulean blue hedgehog with bright emerald green eyes and a red cape around his shoulders with a golden crown on his head questions his citizen.

"**He** is the one who's gonna kill you," Amy said as she interrupted Kenny.

"A-Amy!" the blue king cried out in surprise.

"Miss me, Blue?" Amy grinned.

"Of course! I haven't seen you since two days ago. Where have you been?" Sonic cried out happily and jumped out of his throne seat.

"Let's say I went to go pay someone a special visit," Amy smirked.

"I'm just glad you're okay," the cerulean hedgehog smiled as he heads in for a hug.

Amy noticed the blue king's movement and arches her hand back. Sonic notices her hand's movement and decides not to hug her.

"Whoa, Amy, what's up with your hand?"

"This!" Amy shouted before slapping the blue king.

Scourge's and the Suppression Squad's eyes nearly fell out of their eyeball sockets seeing the sudden movement of the pink hedgehog.

"Ow, Amy?" Sonic winced a bit and looked up at the enraged pink hedgehog.

Amy's bright jade green eyes locked in with Sonic's bright emerald eyes as she lowered to his level and whispered in his ear,

"Say hello to Moebius' new queen."


	7. Know Your Mistakes

The blue king's bright eyes widen to hear what the pink hedgehog had whispered in his ear.

"You're joking, right Amy?" the cerulean hedgehog questions the pink female, not so sure of what the female said.

"You heard me, Blue. I'm Moebius' new queen," Amy repeated herself.

"And she got the skills to be it too," Scourge stepped in and smirked down at his Mobian counterpart.

"S-scourge!" Sonic cried out in surprise to see his doppelganger.

"What's going on here?" a recognizable female voice asks from the throne room.

"**Her**…" Amy growled as her hands curled into fists.

Queen Sally Acorn the Squirrel/Chipmunk, a light brown furred with auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes squirrel/chipmunk wearing a purple dress with her golden crown on her head. The squirrel queen's eyes widen to see the pink used-to-be Freedom Fighter.

"Amy!" Sally also cried out in surprise.

"Hello, Sal," Amy smirked.

The light brown squirrel's eyes cut over to the green hedgehog and gasped in surprise.

"Scourge!"

"Hey, princess, been a while," the verde hedgehog smirked as well.

"Amy, what's going here?" Sally questions the new queen of Moebius.

"Well, you see, Sal, I have joined the Suppression Squad and helping them in conquering New Mobotropolis," the pink hedgehog explains to the brown squirrel.

"Why?" Sally questions as she lowers to her king's level and aids him to stand up.

"Because that blue bastard tore my heart apart," Amy growls as she cocks her hand back again.

"W-what?" the blue hero questions as he looks at Amy.

"All these past years I've been with the Freedom Fighters, you, not even once showed that you loved me, Sonic. And that just tore me apart especially after knowing you were getting married to Sally. I couldn't take the pain anymore so I ran away to Moebius and found someone who actually shows me that he does love me," Amy explains as small tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"You really did screw up big time, Blue," Scourge states as he hugs the pink hedgehog.

"I thought you didn't know the real meaning of love, Green," Sonic states as he looks to the hedgehog couple.

"I didn't until I met this pink beauty. She opened my heart and I knew what love was afterwards," the green hedgehog explains and embraces the pink queen tighter.

Amy returns the embrace to the green hedgehog and starts to pour her tears down to her cheeks.

The blue king's ears droop in sadness to see he had spiritually injured his pink fan girl or used to be fan girl.

"Enough talking now, Suppression Squad, take these two royal idiots to the dungeon," Scourge ordered his attack team.

"Right away, Sire," the Suppression Squad members said in sync and dragged the hedgehog king and squirrel queen to the dungeon.

"Don't worry, babe, you'll see things here will change," the green hedgehog assured his pink mate.

"Blue? Sal?" another recognizable female voice questions from the throne room.

Amy's bright green eyes widen once more to instantly recognize the voice. The pink hedgehog looks up and sees a pink furred with purple highlights in her hair wearing a blue shirt with blue shorts just above the knees and blue boots. Her hair tied in a long ponytail and her dark violet eyes also widen to see her pink hedgehog friend.

"Amy!" Julie-Su cries in happiness.

"Julie-Su!" Amy also cries out in happiness and hugs the pink echidna tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Amy," Julie states as she returns the pink queen's embrace.

"I'm sorry for disappearing suddenly, Su," Amy apologizes to her echidna friend.

"It's alright, Ames, I'm just glad you're okay," the pink echidna smiles.

As soon as Julie's dark eyes leave Amy's bright eyes, she instantly catches sight of Scourge.

"W-what is h-he d-doing here?" Julie stammers as she slowly starts to back away.

"JS, I'm with the Suppression Squad and dating Scourge," Amy says softly.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope, I have fallen inlove with Moebius' fearsome ruler," Amy blushes.

"Well, can't blame yah for doing that. Blue did loose his chance with being with you," Julie replies.

"Wait a minute, you're Knuckles' girlfriend, aren't you?" the green hedgehog questions the pink echidna.

"You mean **was** his girlfriend, Green. The red bastard cheated on me and I left him," Julie growls slightly.

"Well then, I guess you can serve as a servant," the green hedgehog smirks.

"Whatever," Julie mumbles.

"Alright, so what now?" Amy questions her green king.

"Let's let know Mobius who's their new rulers," Scourge smirks as he takes hold of Amy's hand and walks out to the balcony.

"I warned yah Blue, but you didn't listen to me," Julie whispers to herself as she walks off.

Now standing in the balcony, looking down at all the Mobian citizens gathered around the castle, the verde and pink hedgehogs smirked down at the citizens.

"Citizens of New Mobotropolis, there have been a change in plans for new rulers. From now on, your king is I, King Scourge the Hedgehog and your new queen is Amy Rose the Hedgehog," Scourge grins as he looks at his pink queen.

The entire citizens gasp at seeing the hedgehog couple and immediately bow down to the hedgehog rulers.

"I could get used to this," Amy smirks as she heads inside the castle.

"Same here, toots," Scourge states as he follows the pink hedgehog.

"We should rest and tomorrow, torture Ole Blue and Princess Drama Queen," Amy grins as she walks upstairs.

"I like the way you think, babe," Scourge smirks and continues following Amy.

Opening the first bedroom they see, the hedgehog couple enters the room and shuts the door behind them.

"You really are better than Fiona. You even slapped Blue," the verde hedgehog remarks.

"Well, he just ticked me off," Amy growls slightly as she lies down on a queen sized bed.

"Wow, but still, slapping him? That's a first," Scourge lies down next to her.

"Well, people can change," Amy replies softly before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"And I like the way you have changed, my queen," Scourge smirks and falls asleep as well.


	8. Torturing You Much?

Morning arose in the peaceful city of New Mobotropolis. The citizens, still aware of their new rulers sleeping inside Acorn Castle. Bright sunlight shone through the window curtains and reflected onto the pink queen's eyes which awoken her. Opening her eyes, but quickly shutting them because of the sunlight's brightness, Amy sat up in her bed she shared with her fearsome lover.

"Ugh, I forgot the sun's bright in this world."

Adjusting to the bright light inside the room, Amy got up from the bed and walked over to a closet. Searching through the closet, she found an outfit which consisted of a purple sweater-vest and a black skirt just about midway of the thighs with a matching purple headband. The pink hedgehog smiled and turned back to check on her lover. Once her eyes gained their attention to the bed, she gasped at the sight her king wasn't in the bed.

'W-where did h-he go?'

A white gloved hand covered the pink hedgehog's eyes and also covered her mouth. The pink queen stiffened in fear and whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry, babe, it's just me," a soft male voice whispered in her ear.

'Scourge, you asshole.'

The green king uncovered his queen's eyes and mouth. The pink hedgehog huffed a bit and changed into her new outfit.

"Wow, you're changing in front of me," Scourge smirked to see his queen's naked body again.

"And? You've seen me naked before," Amy blushed a bit.

"And I always enjoy seeing you naked," the green smirked more and gave the pink queen's breasts a small squeeze.

"Oh, you little rascal," Amy moaned softly.

"C'mon, babe, I've got some plans for King Blue and Queen Squirrel-Chipmunk," the green hedgehog grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Ooh, what kind of plans, my king?" Amy smirked.

"Very evil ones, my queen," Scourge smirked once more and headed towards the dungeon.

'Finally, payback for all the pain you brought to me, Blue.'

Amy followed her green king down to the dungeon where they found a blue hedgehog and a brown squirrel cuddled together inside a prison cell.

"Aww, they look so peaceful. That doesn't make me happy," Amy growled softly as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Whoa, you still have that thing?"

"Yeah, it's been my main weapon since forever," Amy quickly explained before slamming the hammer onto the ground which caused the hedgehog and squirrel couple to awaken from their sleep.

"Wakey-Wakey, King I'm Stupid and Queen I'm a Drama Bitch," Amy smirked and pulled some keys from her skirt's pocket.

"Amy, what's gotten into you lately," the cerulean hedgehog questions the pink hedgehog while looking up at her jade green eyes.

"Really, you don't wanna know, Blue," Amy smirked at her green king.

"I didn't mean it like that," Sonic mumbled.

"Yeah, well I don't give shit about that and get up," Amy demanded as she unlocked the cell's door.

Obediently, the blue king and his brown squirrel queen stepped out of the cell and looked at the pink hedgehog.

"Follow us, you two," the green king demanded as he walked out with his queen and two prisoners following him.

Once being inside the throne room, the green king motioned his queen to step closer to him which she did and smirked a bit.

"Finally, Blue, I beat you at your own little game," Scourge smirked and looked down at his goody-two-shoes counterpart.

"You haven't won just yet, Scourge," the blue hedgehog said and glared at his evil counterpart.

"Oh, but I have, Blue. I'm ruling both Moebuis and Mobius plus I have a loving and sexy queen to rule by my side," Scourge grinned at Amy and she returned his grin.

"I'm pretty sure you seduced Amy to be with you," Sally growled slightly.

"Oh, but you're mistaken there, Sally. It was she who came to for help and she got more than my physically help," the green hedgehog pulled the pink hedgehog closer to him.

"What? Amy, is he telling the truth?" Sally's eyes widen.

"Yep, I ran away to Moebius the night you and Blue were getting married and ended up falling inlove with this green hedgehog," Amy purred as she kissed the green hedgehog's cheek.

The blue hedgehog's ears lowered sadly as he remembered what Julie-Su had warned him about the night he and Sally were getting married.

-_Flashback_-

"_Mark my words, Blue, Amy is gonna get you back for breaking her heart."_

"_How, Su and why would she anyways?"_

"_I don't know, but what I do know is, it'll end up breaking your heart the same hers was broken."_

-_End of Flashback_-

Amy noticed the blue hedgehog's movements and whispered something inside the green hedgehog's ear. The green king nodded as Amy walked over to the blue king. Instantly, after hearing the click-clack sounds of Amy's boots soles on the floor, Sonic looked up to see Amy was standing right in front of him.

"You're regretting something, aren't you, Blue?" Amy questions as her green eyes lock onto Sonic's green eyes.

"Yes," he mumbles.

"This might help then," Amy replied softly as her lips pressed gently onto the blue hedgehog's lips.

The blue king's eyes widen in surprise as he began to return the pink hedgehog's soft kiss. Sally, enraged by this action, curled her hands into tight fists. Scourge smirked to fact Amy had made Sally angry.

'Way to go, my queen.'

The pink hedgehog pulled back and smiled at the blue hedgehog. Feeling a bit relieved, the blue king returned the pink queen's smile.

"Oh Blue, you're so gullible," the pink hedgehog stated before she arched her hand back and once more, slapped the blue king.

"Wow, didn't expect that," Scourge stated as his eyes widen.

"Ow," the blue hedgehog winced again after the slap of the pink queen.

"Don't get too comfortable with me, Blue," Amy stated as she walked back to her green king.

Sally, not even wanting to look at her king, huffed a bit and turned her back to the blue hedgehog.

"Sal?"

"Don't you 'Sal' me," Sally growled softly.

"Score: 100 to 0," Scourge smirked and sat Amy on his lap.

"Amy, why did you do that?"

"I thought that would brighten you up, Blue," Amy purred softly.

"It did, but not after you slapped me."

"Oh, well too bad, Blue," Amy smirked and looked back at her king.

"Why are you acting this way, Ames? I remember you being the sweet Rose of the Freedom Fighters and always willing to go into an adventure," Sonic stated.

"Yeah, well that Rose is dead and now an evil Rose has replaced it with some thorns attached to it," Amy stated as she pressed her lips against the green hedgehog's lips.

"Well, I want the beautiful and sweet Rose back," the cerulean hedgehog stated as he stood up.

Amy brought her attention to the blue hedgehog and glared at down at him.

"Then fight for her back."


	9. Round 3 of Making Love

**_Happy Valentine's Day! :3 From: MusicalEchidna_**

"W-what?" the blue hedgehog questions confusingly looking up at the pink hedgehog's eyes.

"You heard me, Blue. You want the sweet Rose back? Then fight for her back," Amy repeated herself and glared down at her past hero.

The speedster king could not believe what he had heard. His past number one fan girl asking him to fight physically just to earn her sweet personality back.

"On second thought, I'll give you one more day to think about this, Blue," Amy smirked.

The blue speedster sighed a bit and felt relieved knowing he had one more chance to gain the old Amy Rose back.

"Guards, send these two idiots back to the dungeon," King Scourge ordered the guards inside castle.

Surely enough, the two royal guards dragged the blue hedgehog king and light brown squirrel/chipmunk queen back inside the dungeon cell. Sonic's eyes stayed glued onto Amy who was walking away from the throne room with her fearsome king following behind.

'I'm not gonna give up that easily, Ames. I **will** have you back, even if it costs me my life.'

**_Lemon Warning_**

The pink hedgehog being satisfied with her decision smiled at her green king who returned her smile and picked her up bridal-style. Amy purred softly and snuggled in the king's arms. The green king smirked at his queen's actions and nibbled softly on her neck. Feeling the tingling sensations, the pink queen immediately moaned softly and tugged slightly on Moebius' king quills. Already knowing what she desired from him, Scourge entered the master bedroom he shared with his pink female ruler and laid her down on the velvet sheeted bed. Amy, just wanting for her lover to enter her, rapidly took off her clothes and was left no clothing covering her womanly body. Smirking at how much she really wanted him inside her, the green king decided to tease the pink furred hedgehog first starting with licking around her breasts and rubbing her sides.

"M-my k-king, please don't tease me," Amy muffled out under her soft moans.

"But it's cute when you get all frilled up from being teased, my queen," Scourge replies while continuing his teases.

Amy shrugged it off and continued to cherish the small teases the green hedgehog delivered to her body from nibbling her neck to rubbing her sweet spot. As the heat began to increase in the pink hedgehog, she just couldn't hold in anymore. Once the verde hedgehog slid two fingers inside her flower, she immediately started to move up and down on them. The king's bright eyes widen to see her riding his fingers and smirked more.

"You really want it, don't you?" Scourge whispered softly in Amy's ear.

"Y-yes, please don't make me w-wait any longer," Amy moaned out.

"Very well then," the green hedgehog opened his mate's legs.

Amy, being flushed from the teases just moaned softly again and looked up at her mate who smiled down at her as he began to enter her.

Immediately, the pink hedgehog eyes widen and moaned a bit loudly as she felt her king's manhood slide inside her womanhood.

"O-oooh god, I swear you feel better than last time, my king," the pink furred hedgehog moaned.

"Same goes for you, my queen," the verde hedgehog smiled as he began to thrust inside his pink furred mate.

Wanting him to thrust faster and harder, the pink hedgehog clinged onto the green king and thrust back with the same force and speed. Liking the actions of the pink female hedgehog, the green king decided to flip the position were in making Amy on top while him on the bottom. Being a little confused at the sudden change of position, Amy looked down at her king.

"Why don't you start it off, babe?"

Amy, smiling brightly at the fearsome green ruler, began to move up and down. Both moaning at the pleasurable feeling coming across their bodies, the two hedgehogs kept their love actions at the same speed and force as each other could handle. Feeling a little more energy, the pink queen started to ride her king faster making him also speed up in his upward thrusts. Nearly wanting to scream in pleasure now, Amy held back her screams by biting her lower lip. Noticing this, Scourge placed his hands on his pink mistress' hips and began to pound inside her. Now, not able to hold in the screams, the pink hedgehog gave up and screamed in pleasure.

"Ahh! My king, you feel so good inside of me! D-don't stop!"

While the pink queen continued to scream in pleasure for her king to not stop his movements, below her, the green king was getting near his climax. Slowing down on his thrusting, the pink hedgehog took this as an advantage and began to slam her hips down on him. Enjoying the movements of his queen, the male hedgehog moaned in pleasure as the pressure inside him began to rise rapidly as it did in his queen.

"I'm g-getting c-close, m-my love," Amy panted out and slowed down on her riding.

"S-same here, love," the green hedgehog also panted out.

Both hedgehogs, now just wanting to spill their love juices onto /into one another, tried their best to hold on as much as they can. But it didn't last long until their need to spill their juices came very close in touch. Both hedgehog lovers, moaning and now panting in pleasure decided it was time to let go and spill their juices. With one forceful thrust from each hedgehog, the pink female and green male hedgehog spewed out their juices.

"_Amy!"_

"_Scourge!"_

Now, the two lovers catching their breath after their orgasms ended, stared into each other's eyes and embraced into a kiss of infinite passion. Desiring to take the pink hedgehog again, the green king wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her butt. The pink hedgehog's eyes widen a bit to feel the male hedgehog's hands on her behind. Now beginning to slowly rub her butt, the pink hedgehog moaned softly once more and knew what the green king wanted. Amy got on her fours and looked back shyly at her king who was smirking at her.

"G-go ahead, my king, make yours again."

"I'll make you mine forever, my sweet Rose."


	10. Join the Fun, Su

The master bedroom, now filled with pheromones of sex, where two hedgehogs laid on the king-sized bed after their mating ritual. After their rounds of making love, Amy slowly opened her dark green eyes and gazed up at the ceiling above her.

'I never thought of seeing me in this position. Here, in a bed with Moebius' ruler.'

Feeling her mouth a little dry, the pink hedgehog slowly sat up to not wake up her king beside her. Amy smiled down at the green king and gently pressed her lips against the fearsome ruler's cheek. Scourge, in reply to her soft kiss, made a soft sound that seemed like a moan. The pink hedgehog shrugged it off and exited the master bedroom silently and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Once reaching the white tiled kitchen, Amy opened one of the cabinets and got a glass to pour some water into. Just as she was about to drink the H2O, Amy's ears twitched to hear light footsteps coming from the dungeon stairs.

'Dear Blue, are you seriously trying to escape?'

Just as her thoughts were correct, both Sonic and Sally had escaped the dungeon cell and were making their way to the castle's front doors.

"Follow me, Sal," the cerulean hedgehog whispered softly, hoping nobody was awake.

A loud chime was heard from the clock hanging on the wall. The clock read it was 2 a.m. of the morning. Amy herself was surprised to realize the time it was. A small grin curved on her lips as she quietly made her way to the castle's front doors.

'This is gonna be good.'

Once reaching the castle's front doors, the hedgehog and squirrel couple sighed in relief until they saw a dark womanly figure standing in front of the castle doors.

"I can't tell who that is," Sally muttered under her breath.

"Going somewhere, you two?" Amy's soft female voice questions the two prisoners.

"A-Amy!" the blue king instantly recognized the female voice.

"Why are you leaving so soon, you two? You both know king Scourge wouldn't be happy to see his favorite prisoners go away before he gets the glory of killing them," Amy purred.

"Amy, you have got to snap outta this. Wake up and see the world around you," Sally obliged the pink queen.

"I am awake, princess, it is you who has to awaken and see the world around you," Amy said sternly as he gaze locked onto Sally's.

"Why, Amy, why? Why are you doing this to us?" the speedster hedgehog questions as his gaze now locks onto Amy's.

"I already told you, Blue. I ran away from this stinking city to get away from you and Sally because it tore me apart to know you two were getting married," Amy choked out before bursting into tears.

"You have shame all over you now, Blue," another familiar female voice said from the hallway separating the throne room and kitchen.

"Julie?" the blue hedgehog's eyes diverted to the pink echidna leaning against a wall and wearing a light blue nightgown.

"I warned you of your foolish decision to marry Sally and you never listened to me," Julie said sternly as her left hand reaches back inside her nightgown.

"I didn't think you were right about it though, Su. Amy didn't seem like the type to go out for revenge."

"I'm not looking for revenge, Blue. Okay, maybe I was in the beginning, but now, I see my life is better with Scourge," Amy explained.

"But Amy, he's the complete opposite of me. He will hurt you if he has the chance," Sonic warned the pink queen.

"And you weren't? You hurt me spiritually and emotionally, that's worse than hurting someone physically. Physical injuries can be cured, but spiritual and emotional injuries cannot be cured," Amy raised her voice a bit as she withdrew her Piko Piko Hammer.

"If I were, you two, I'd get back into the dungeon cells before King Scourge awakens and finds you two out of your cells," Julie warned as she pulled out her stun gun from under her nightgown.

Now cornered by two strong females, the blue hedgehog sighed heavily and turned to face the brown squirrel-chipmunk queen. Sally, also gave out a heavy sigh, and nodded to the blue hedgehog.

"Fine, we'll head back," the blue king mutters and returns to the dungeon with his queen trailing behind him.

Both Amy and Julie lowered their weapons once making sure the two prisoners returned to their dungeon cells.

"Follow me, please, Su," Amy commanded Julie as she walked back upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Yes, my queen," Julie replied and followed her pink hedgehog friend to the master bedroom.

Once opening the door, the two females noticed the green hedgehog had awoken and overheard what had happened downstairs.

"My, my, I am indeed, surprised with both of you," the green king smirked.

"Well, it is our job to keep the prisoners in their captive cells, Sire," Julie replied as she bowed down to the verde king.

"Good job, uhh, what did you say your name was?"

"Just call me Julie," the pink echidna mumbled.

"It's Julie-Su, my king," Amy stated to Scourge as she sat down next to him.

Julie, feeling awkward at the presence of the hedgehog couple, took small steps back towards the door of the master bedroom.

"Su, come here, please," Amy grinned slightly as she patted to the right side of her which nothing was placed there.

Still feeling awkward about the situation she had been placed in, Julie obeyed Amy's command and took a seat to the right of her.

"Uhh, so what's going on here, Amy?" Julie spoke almost in an inaudible voice.

"Don't worry, Su, you'll enjoy this," Amy smirked at the green hedgehog who returned her smirk.

Julie's dark eyes widen to suddenly realize what was about happened, but before she could even do anything, a strong force slammed Julie down onto the king-size bed. Her dark violet eyes met with Scourge's ice blue eyes. He smirked down at the pink echidna below him.

"We get lucky, my king. She's still a virgin," Amy stated as she took off her red nightgown.

"You're kidding. Really, Knux's didn't take away your virginity?" the verde king questions the pink echidna.

"N-no, I refused to have sex with him since I had a feeling he was already having sex with other girls," Julie replied with a soft whimper.

"What a special treat for me then," Scourge's smirk widens.

'Eh, better than nothing, Green.'

Amy then crawled under the pink echidna and gave a small, but firm squeeze to Julie's breasts. Julie's eyes widen once more as she let out a soft moan.

'Oh god, I'm about have sex with my best friend and her boyfriend.'

"Let's see how you truly look, Su," Amy purred softly as she removed the nightgown from Julie's body.

Both Scourge's and Amy's eyes widen to see Julie's stunningly and womanly body exposed to them.

"Wow, Knuckles really did loose something special," Scourge grinned at the sight of Julie's body.

"And boy, I have very special best friend," Amy also grinned.

Blushing deeply, Julie tried to look away from the two hedgehogs, but was glad her body had impressed the two hedgehog rulers.

"Let's start this game."


	11. The Proposition

One pink furred hedgehog resting at his right side and one pink furred echidna resting on his opposite side, the green hedgehog smirked to know he had dominated two females. One being his lover: Amy Rose the Hedgehog and the other Amy's best friend: Julie-Su the Echidna. Julie wasn't aware of the rulers' plans to get her into their love actions until she was already tangled within them. She had no choice, but to join in and it turned up to be her best night ever excluding the fact she had sex with her best friend of the same gender and her best friend's lover. Dawn was barely rising when King Scourge thought about his domination of the two females.

'Lemme not wake up these two women or they'll beat the crap outta me.'

Trying his best to not make a sudden and harsh movement that would wake up either female, the verde hedgehog slipped out from the bed and quickly got dressed. When he turned around to see if either of the females woke up, he found, indeed, they both had woken up, but smiles were planted on their lips.

"I think somebody wants some very early morning wood, Su," Amy purred as her jade green shimmered with lust.

"I think he does, my queen," Julie also purred as her dark violet eyes also glimmered with lust.

"My, my, you two are eager now," Scourge smirked at the two females.

"But first, a little bit of torture, no?" Amy grinned as she put on her red nightgown she was wearing the night before.

Julie also put on her light blue nightgown she was wearing from the night before the great love game between them all.

"You always think evilly, my queen," the green king lightly gave a kiss on the cheek to his pink queen.

"I do take after my king," Amy purred.

"By the way, do you two plan on getting married any time soon?" Julie suddenly asked.

Both hedgehogs diverted their attention to the pink furred echidna and back to each other. Bright rosy red blush started to spread across the hedgehogs' peach muzzles.

"I take that as a yes," Julie replied.

"S-sure, Su, now let's head to the dungeon," Amy still blushed as she walks out of the master bedroom with her king and best friend trailing behind her.

'It was just a question.'

Once reaching the black halls of the dungeon, the two hedgehogs and one echidna stood in front of Mobius' past rulers cell block.

"Su, do me the favor of waking up these two idiots," Amy growled as she handed Julie-Su the keys to unlock the cell.

"Of course, my queen," Julie replied as she unlocked the cell and stepped inside it.

In one corner of the cell, the cerulean hedgehog slept peacefully or so it looked like. In truth, he was having a nightmare. In the opposite corner, the brown furred squirrel was also sleeping, but not going through a nightmare. Julie, being able to sense Blue's nightmare going on, decided to tap his shoulder lightly. Even with that light tap, the blue king's eyes flashed opened and starred directly into the echidna's dark violet eyes.

"Su…thank goodness…"

"Yeah, wake up, Blue," Julie said sternly as she walked over the squirrel queen.

"This is gonna hurt like hell, Sal," Julie smirked as she pulled out her stun gun.

"Oh god no…Su, don't do it," the speedster hedgehog eyes widen in fear.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore, Blue," Julie's gaze became dark as she shoved the tip of her gun inside Sally's butthole.

The squirrel's sapphire eyes flashed opened before she let out a shriek of pain feeling the gun enter her somewhere she'd never had anything inside. The pink echidna smirked and pulled out her weapon from the squirrel's rear entrance and walked back to her hedgehog rulers which both were grinning at Julie due to her actions.

"Very well, Julie-Su," Scourge complimented the pink echidna.

"Thank you, Sire, they're all yours now," Julie bowed to her king before walking off to her room.

"Follow us, you two," Amy commanded as she headed back upstairs to the throne room.

The two male hedgehogs and one female squirrel followed the pink queen to the throne room. Once being in the throne room, hell would rise on the hedgehog king and squirrel queen.

"I hope that little morning call got you energized, Sally," Amy purred as she took seat next to her king.

"Ow, Julie is crazy for doing that. What have you two done to her?" Sally's sapphire eyes glared at the pink and green hedgehogs. The two rulers simply grinned at one another and shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let's say Julie-Su got the 'royal treatment' last night," Scourge smirked as he revealed his piercing ice blue eyes that were hidden behind his red shades.

"You two are sick," Sally growled.

"Think whatever you like, Sal, now my queen would like to say something to you two," the verde king replied.

"Thank you, my love. Now, Blue and Sal, I have a proposition to offer you two," Amy explained before walking around the two prisoners.

"What is it, Ames?" Sonic's ears perking up hoping it'd be something to regain the sweet Amy back.

"Well, I'm willing to go back to the Freedom Fighters…under one condition," the pink hedgehog's voice suddenly became stern and serious.

"And that would be?"

The pink hedgehog withdrew her red and yellow Piko Piko hammer and arched it back while glaring at the Mobian rulers.

"You fight me and defeat me."


	12. Let the Truth be Revealed

Both Mobian rulers' eyes widen to hear the pink hedgehog's proposition.

"Ames, I thought I said I-we wouldn't want to hurt you," the blue hedgehog replied.

"Oh but you have already, Blue," Amy growled as she made her way to them.

'This is gonna be good. Go kick their asses, my queen.'

"Amy, no don't this!" Sally screamed before dodging a blow from the pink queen.

"Oh shut your mouth, Sally!" Amy shrilled before delivering a blow to Sally's stomach.

The brown furred squirrel flew back to the wall due to the strength of Amy's blow from her deadly hammer. The blue king's eyes widen in fear now knowing this girl was serious with fighting with them.

"You're next, you blue heartbreaker," Amy growled as she made her way to Sonic.

"N-no Amy, I don't want to hurt you," the speedster king stood up and got into defensive mode.

"Oh, stop being such a baby and fight me!" Amy shouted before slamming her hammer next to Sonic.

"No, I won't! Amy Rose, I love you!" the Mobian king shouted back.

The pink hedgehog stopped her attacks as her eyes widen in surprise and met with the blue hedgehog's emerald green eyes.

"Y-you w-what?"

"I love you and I always have," Sonic repeated himself.

Tears now stung at the Moebian queen's jade green eyes.

"T-that's a l-lie," Amy stuttered.

"No, I meant to tell you this before getting married to Sally, but you ran off to Moebius that night," he quickly explained.

The female hedgehog stayed silent as a mouse and tears dropped from her eyes.

"I…n-never w-want to s-see you again!" Amy shouted at the cerulean hedgehog before turning on her heel and running outside Acorn Castle.

"Amy, wait!" the blue king started to rev his feet before a white gloved hand was placed on his shoulder. It was his evil dimensional twin.

"Let her go, Blue. You've hurt her enough," Scourge said calmly.

"I thought that would cheer her up."

"How? You basically said 'Oh I love you, but I married another chick,'" the verde hedgehog replied.

"I just thought…." Sonic's voice trailed off as he stood there silently.

"You thought wrong, Blue. I'll see you around," the green hedgehog replied before running after the pink hedgehog.

The pink hedgehog seized to stop running after she was a distant from the Mobian castle.

"I c-can't believe him," the pink female stuttered as tears still streamed down her eyes.

"Hey hon, how you holding up?" Scourge asked calmly after finding his queen.

"Oh Scourge, I just can't believe him," Amy admitted before burring her face into the verde's hedgehog peach colored chest.

"I know, babe, but we won't be here for a while," the fearsome ruler said before pulling out a warp ring from his jacket's pocket.

"Are we going back home?" Amy's eyes lit up with some joy.

"Yes, we'll come back some other day when Blue's not being a jerk," Scourge responded before jumping inside the portal the warp ring created and holding his beloved queen.

After using the warp ring, Moebius' two rulers appeared back in Anti-Acorn Castle.

"Home sweet home," the green king complimented.

"Yes," Amy replied before clutching her stomach suddenly.

"You okay there, my queen?"

"S-sure, I just gotta…" Amy's sentence was broken off before she ran off towards the bathroom.

"Uhh…"

Once arriving inside the bathroom, the pink hedgehog lifted up the toilet's cover and puked inside it. Her muzzle went entirely pale afterwards. She groaned in pain and disgust as she washed her muzzle. Stepping outside the bathroom, the pink hedgehog walked right into someone which was her king waiting for her.

"Whoa Ames, you look like a zombie," the green hedgehog's eyes widen.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"No seriously, what's up with you?"

"I think I'm…pregnant."


	13. Hello, Little Alex

"You're what!" the green hedgehog shouted.

"I think I am; I'm not so sure," the pink hedgehog's ears flatten a bit.

"Well, we'd better take you the doctor then," the verde hedgehog whipped his queen onto his back and ran off towards a nearby clinic center.

After their visit to the clinic center, it was for sure that Amy was pregnant. This actually overjoyed the two hedgehog parents. They both didn't mind raising a child together. After all, isn't love about being together and producing an offspring?

"Well babe, it's done deal, you're carrying a child in there," Scourge smiled and patted softly Amy's tummy.

"Yep, I wonder what the gender of the baby is," Amy replied and looked down to her tummy.

"We'll know within four to five months. For now, you should just chill and relax, my queen," the verde hedgehog replied before entering the doors to Anti-Acorn Castle with his queen trailing behind him.

_-Five months later-_

"Ugh, this baby nearly killed me today," Amy groaned feeling extreme pain from her stomach.

"Oh now, you just get your booty up," Scourge replied.

"If only you were the pregnant one," Amy rolled her eyes before slowly standing up. Her stomach was now much bigger since five months ago.

"Let's go, my queen," the verde king said before whipping her onto his back and running off towards the clinic center.

After their about fifth visit to the clinic center, the doctor concluded that the gender of the baby was a…boy. The king was filled with joy that he would have an heir to ruler after him and his queen. The queen was also happy to know she would have a son to take care of.

"So, what are we gonna name the boy?" Scourge asked after returning home from the clinic center with his queen.

"Hmm, I was thinking, maybe…Alex?"

"Alex? It may be a common name for dudes, but still, I like the sound of the name," the hedgehog replied and laid a cheek on the pink hedgehog's tummy.

Amy blushed at the sight of her king rubbing his cheek against her belly.

"My little boy," Scourge purred.

"Wow, you sure have changed," Amy purred.

"Changes are good in some people," the Moebian king replied before kissing quickly his queen's belly and standing up.

"I agree," Amy replied before pulling her king into a deep kiss.

-_Four months later-_

"Shit!" a female voice screamed from inside a hospital room.

"C'mon hon, you're almost there," another female voice sounded from inside the room.

Amy Rose, now laid down in a hospital bed due to her giving birth to her and his king's son. Julie-Su the Echidna, visiting her friend and helping her deliver the baby safely though it did hurt like hell for the pink hedgehog.

"Su, I think I'm gonna faint," Amy panted out.

"Oh don't be a weenie, Ames. You're almost there. Now push!" the pink echidna replied.

Giving out with all her force, the pink queen let out a high pitch screamed as her son came out of her. Light green furred with light brown streaks running across his tail was the physical appearance of Moebius' new young prince.

"Oh Amy, he's absolutely adorable," Julie purred and picked up the baby hedgehog carefully.

"Ow…that was hell," Amy panted before regaining all of her energy.

"Here, Mrs. Queen of Moebius," Julie grinned and handed the baby boy to her best friend.

"Aww," Amy cooed as she now held the bundle of joy in her arms.

"I'll go get Sir King," Julie replied before walking out of the room.

"Hi there, widdle Alex," the pink queen cooed as her green furred son opened his eyes, revealing jade green eyes like his mother.

"Aw, you inherited my green eyes," Amy purred.

"So, how's little Alex?" Scourge asked as he entered the room.

"Have a look for yourself, my king," Amy grinned before handing the green bundle to her king.

"Wow, he has my green fur, a mix of our fur colors together in his tail and your eye color. What a charming prince he is," Scourge purred before nuzzling his newborn son.

Little Alex replied by softly squeezing his father's nose and nuzzling him back.

'I am the happiest girl alive right now.'

"C'mon, let's all go home," the verde hedgehog replied before carrying both his son and mate to their home.

Inside the castle, the three royals were snuggling inside their bed. Alex being in between his parents.

"He's so adorable," Amy purred before kissing her son's cheek.

"He is. Let's hope he grows up to be bad ass like his father," Scourge smirked.

"Oh you," Amy playfully rolled her eyes before embracing her son into a motherly hug.

"Yes me," Scourge replied and embraced both his mate and son into a hug.

"Let's sleep the night away and live forever in peace and harmony," the green hedgehog mumbled before he fell asleep happily knowing he now had a family.

"I agree, my love," the pink hedgehog mumbled back before drifting off into a sleep and dreams full of happiness and pleasure.

_~The End~_

**(Well, that's it for this first section of the story. Stay tuned for the second section where Little Alex grows up into his childhood. Will his parents still stay together or will someone invade their relationship? Find out in This Is My Life. See yah around! ) ~ MusicalEchidna**


End file.
